Revenge Tastes of Plain Chocolate
by RussM
Summary: Things are getting out of control within the gang, can they recover the situation or will their lives become a misery.
1. Chapter 1

**Desperate times, desperate measures **

Fred and Shaggy were holding a whispered planning session in Velma's lab, desperate times called for desperate measures and it didn't get more so than now. Things were at breaking point, something had to be done and it was up to Fred and Shaggy to decide what it was. Velma walked in and joined them.

"Well, have you got a plan yet boys?" she asked in hushed tones.

"Yes Velma, plan Omega" replied Fred with obvious reluctance.

"I feared it might come to this" she replied shaking her head.

"We tried to think of another way, but, man after what happened, we couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry Velms" replied Shaggy. He sat her down on his lap, took her hands in his and gently kissed them "I'm really sorry," he looked close to tears.

Even within the gang the Omega plan was secret, it was considered so dangerous and extreme that the usual chain of command was replaced. Omega required Velma's explicit consent to implement and for the duration of the plan she became the leader of the gang. It also meant she would probably pay a heavy personal cost if she agreed. Velma thought for a while, she couldn't see another way out either.

"I concur," she replied sadly as she tool hold of Shaggy "just let me know when you plan to do this."

It was a few days later and Daphne was going about her business, happily singing to herself, things were just so good at the moment. She and Freddie were really settling in together and Shaggy and Velma's relationship was getting better by the day, thanks in no small part to her efforts. Even Velma was opening up and was even getting into the juicier side of boyfriend gossip. Then there were all her other 'projects' just part of her personal service to brighten the everyday lives of the gang. If truth be known Daphne felt that things couldn't be better just right now. At this same moment a pair of masked figures quietly entered the house. One of the figures crept up to the alarm system and entered the override code, silently shutting it down. That done they proceeded to move through the house towards the living quarters. They hid as Velma walked out of her room; she was reading something on her phone so walked right past them. One took out a pistol but at curt shake of the head from the other replaced it, she was not their target. They crept past a sleeping Scooby Doo and headed for the family room when the sound of Daphne singing could be heard.

Daphne turned around at the sound of someone quietly entering the room, only Velma walked that quietly "So Velma what did you two plan to get up to toni…" Daphne stopped dead in her tracks; there in front of her were two figures in combat stances. Each were dressed head-to-toe black with only their eyes showing, just like ninjas, each had a faint symbol on their masks above their eyes but she couldn't make out what it was. Then she noticed one had a weapon of some kind. Before they could do anything Daphne leapt at them reading her first blow. In smooth choreographed moves the pair parted, one of them caught her outstretched arm causing her to rotate in mid-air the other pushed her towards the sofa. She managed to regain some control just before she landed on the sofa and immediately pushed herself off and turned to face her opponents but they were gone. Suddenly a hood was thrust over her head and a draw-string pulled closing the bag over her head, the next second she was half-pushed, half guided forwards coming to rest on-top of a bean-bag. Her wrists were quickly secured behind her back with some cable ties, seconds later her ankles were also secured. She was hauled to her feet and deposited on the sofa; she was confused when they removed her sandals.

"Velma! Fred! Help! Shaggy Help! Intruders!" screamed Daphne, the other strange thing was they hadn't gagged her, she knew the rest of the gang were in and about the house so they would hear her cries. What was even stranger was that they seemed to be doing nothing about her cries for help. Perhaps the bad-guys were having an off day and these clowns were just standing in to help out. She blinked at the light as her hood was removed, seconds later Velma and Scooby entered the living room; they stood still and stared at Daphne.

"Velma, Scooby either run away or help me!"

"OK boys, time for the reveal" said Velma, at this the intruders remove masks to reveal Fred and Shaggy. Daphne was too confused to realise just how angry she was.

"Fred, what are you doing? You're the leader; tell everyone to stop" she shouted going red in the face.

"I'm the leader for now," replied Velma "Fred answers to me."

"What!" Daphne exploded.

"I'm sorry that it has had to come to this Daphne" said Velma. She paused then turned to Scooby "Scooby execute plan Omega."


	2. Plan Omega

**Plan Omega.**

Scooby solemnly approached Daphne then began to vigorously lick the soles of her feet. Daphne went the same colour as her clothes as she bucked and struggled. Fred clamped his hand over her mouth muffle her shrieks and held her tightly round the waist, Shaggy and Velma held her legs as still as best they could to allow Scooby to work. 60 seconds later it was all over. Velma walked up to Daphne, put her hands on her hips and fixed a stern gaze on her.

"That's for putting make-up on the boys when they dozed off at the open-air concert last month, for putting pink hair dye in Scooby's bath and for putting super-glue on my bicycle saddle, handles and in the lip-balm you know I always apply just before cycling anywhere. Daph you have _got_ to stop it with these practical jokes."

"Yeah Daph, like it's not funny anymore" said Shaggy.

Once freed Daphne stormed off to her room bemoaning them for their sense of humour failure and general ingratitude.

It was a quiet Sunday morning a few weeks later, Shaggy and Fred were away visiting family and were due back later that day while Daphne had gone for an early morning dip in the local pool before it filled up with children while Scooby was babysitting at a neighbour's house. Velma was having a long shower, taking advantage of the quiet and the all the hot-water in the house. Finally she decided it was breakfast time so turned off the shower and stepped out. She fumbled around for her glasses; they weren't where she thought she'd left them and gave a annoyed snort. While out-and-about she was obsessive about her glasses in the house she was a bit more relaxed, she knew her way around the place and after all there was both a spare pair and her previous set in her room so she wasn't unduly worried. She began to worry when she realised that her clothes were also missing, even worse so were the big fluffy towels she was going to dry herself with. In fact _all_ the towels were missing from the bathroom. All except one, on the top shelf, just within reach of her fingertips was a small threadbare hand towel just over a foot wide and a couple of feet long. Holding it against herself she found that it would cover her dignity if she crouched down slightly but nothing else. This wasn't a total disaster as there was no-one in the house to see her so set off for her room. She went to barge straight in but was stopped dead in her tracks, her door was locked. She turned around to see the bathroom door now closed, she hurried over and tried that, it was also locked.

She returned to her room door, there was a note in barely legible scrawl that said her keys were in Shaggy's room. That door was also locked, no surprise as Shaggy was out, she had a key but it was in her room, there was however a note on his door saying that her clothes could be found in a box at the front of their garden.

In desperation she went through the house trying all the other doors, they were also locked. Beyond ripping up the carpet or pulling down the curtains anything that could have offered her some cover was also missing. Velma squinted through the window from behind the curtain; she could make out an orange box half buried in a piece of hedging. It was still early in the morning so there was no one about and the towel did offer some cover so she felt she could get away with it as it would only take her a few seconds to dash there and retrieve the case. They also had some high shrubbery at the front of the house which would provide cover from prying eyes. Making sure that the front door was wedged open she crouched down and made a dash for the box. Faster than an Olympic sprinter she reached to box, Velma wasn't that surprised that the box was locked, it wasn't a problem as there was a toolbox under the stairs and a bit of percussive maintenance with a hammer should fix the lock. Picking up the box the headed back to the house, her heart sank when she found the door was shut fast. There was a note saying that her door keys were next to the mail box at the house at the end of their street. It didn't say which end. In desperation Velma tried the entrance to the back garden, there were places she could hide there, but that too was locked. Velma curled up in ball in the most secluded area she could find, behind a pair of composting bins at the side of the house, for once she couldn't think of anything to do.

"Relma?" she turned and saw Scooby-ish shape looking at her.

"Scooby? Is that you, I need help." Velma's hand groped around till she took hold of his paw as he moved his face right up next to her.

"Rhat rappened?" Scooby listened in rising surprise then anger as Velma described the events that had led up to her fumbling around outside in nothing but a small towel. He could tell that Velma felt vulnerable and humiliated, whoever was forcing her to be almost nude in public, and without her glasses, had crossed a line. He sniffed the note on the box and had a good idea who was behind this.

"Relma, rood rift."

"What, a food lift? I don't understand."

Scooby explained that years ago Shaggy had secretly installed a food lift outside his window when Fred had tried to get everyone on a health-food diet.

"Ohh I remember, I made some fake books to hide chocolate in. That explains why your window has a lock on the outside as well, you could sneak in with food."

"Rexactly."

It was old and creaky but still serviceable Velma steeled herself and dropped her towel so she could hoist Scooby up. Scooby unlocked the window jumped inside then reappeared seconds later out carrying something in his mouth

Scooby had grabbed hold of a largest towel he could find for her to wear. As soon as he was safely down she wrapped herself up in it and gave Scooby one of the biggest hugs he had ever had.

"It always pays to know where your towel is. Thank you Scooby, can you find my keys?"

"Rokay, rime ron it" he quickly left sniffing the ground as he went.

Minutes Velma nearly had a heart attack as a car pulled up the drive, she calmed down when she realised it was Shaggy.

"I thought I saw Scooby running down the road, it looked like he was looking for something. What the heck happened?"

"Just let me in, I'll tell you inside," pleaded Velma.

Shaggy hurried and opened the door.

Daphne leap out "Ha reveng… oh hello Shaggy, I'm err just going out to the gym, err yes, gym, only just got back from the pool now off to the gym, that's where I'm going, need to keep fit so I can keep chasing those monsters so emm bye!" and with that Daphne dashed off cursing under her breath.

Before she knew where she was Shaggy had got Velma inside the house and closed the door.

"I need to get the keys out of your room so I can get my clothes out of that damn box, can you let me in?"

"How can I say no?" said Shaggy picking her up in his arms and he carried her up the stairs, he briefly set Velma down to fish out his keys and unlocked the door to his room. Velma dropped the towel on the floor as he carried her inside.

It wasn't until evening that Daphne returned, she tried to sneak in but was caught in a net that Fred had rigged up for that very purpose. It had been decided that Shaggy would speak to Daphne, the risk that Velma would use her as a human piñata was too great. Daphne hung in the net as he spoke.

"We know it's you Daph, who else uses a purple pen and lavender scented note paper in this house?" said Shaggy "That was just too far, Velma could have been arrested over that, she's gonna have nightmares about this for sure." Despite his calm voice Daphne could tell he was angry.

"I'm not the only person in this house you know."

"You were the only person in the house at the time!"

"I was out."

"Oh it was Scooby then?" he said.

"Might have been" she said guiltily.


	3. Shock and Awe

**Shock and Awe**

Even Daphne sensed she had gone too far with the towel prank on Velma. Velma wouldn't speak to her for much of the week; Fred gave her the cold shoulder that day as did Shaggy for a couple of days. But as time went by relationships slowly thawed again and soon things were back to how they had been. Daphne was glad as Velma had finally perfected the ultimate doughnut. One unexpected benefit of Shaggy and Velma's relationship was that Velma's cooking had improved immeasurably; when it came to sweet pastries she even out did Shaggy as she had the self-control not to eat everything before it was ready.

Daphne sat on her bed; hot coffee made from freshly ground beans sat in an insulated mug, only a fool would rush this coffee and doughnut moment. Daphne held up the plate and studied the doughnut. It was the crispiest she had ever seen; it almost had a crispy-crumb coating on it. One of the secrets to these pasties that the filling was itself encased in a thin mini-doughnut shell, allowing the consumer to isolate just that part but have no clue to what was inside. Daphne wondered what was the filling was this time, last week it had been plain chocolate, even now the memory of that caused a shiver of pleasure run down her spine. The outside of that doughnut had been like glass, with 3 kinds of sugar sprinkled over it. The sensual build-up of the tastes and textures of the doughnut contrasted with the bitter plain chocolate filling of the centre had led her make so much nose that Fred had rushed in to see what was going on. She smiled remembering the colour Velma had gone when she had told her that to date only Fred had been able to make her moan with pleasure like that. Slowly she began to eat her way towards the crispy centre and the filling. This one had little crunchy cinnamon sugar clusters throughout the mixture, each exploded in her mouth like popping candy. Somehow they became more concentrated the closer she got to the centre, the self-control she needed to stop herself scoffing the whole thing in one go was the most delicious torture she had ever experienced. Finally she held the last piece of doughnut containing the filling between her teeth; she closed her lips and gently squeezed the piece with her teeth causing it filling to leak out into her mouth and over her tongue…

Daphne's screams could be heard throughout the house followed by an eerie silence.

Five minutes later Daphne walked rigidly down the stairs, her make-up was running down her red and swollen face, her hair was straggly and unkempt, she was drenched in sweat and her eyes were bulging and watery. She walked over and grabbed Velma by the jumper and pulled her up.

"Do you know anything about the doughnut filled with 5 Skull Fire Sauce Dinkley?"

Velma waffed away the smell of Daphne's breath "Now we're even. That's for making me run about outside for ages wearing nothing but a small towel and for posting all those pictures of me and Shaggy making-out on . Promise me that you will stop these practical jokes or… no more doughnuts."

Daphne sagged in defeat, she knew she was beaten, with the doughnuts Velma held the trump card "Yes, sorry Velma, I just got carried away, I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. I just couldn't stop myself."

"You're forgiven Daph, let's get something to make you feel better." Velma led Daphne to the kitchen and passed her an air tight container with two doughnuts inside "Just as you like them, the plainest chocolate I could find."

Daphne ran upstairs squeaking with happiness and locked herself in the room.

Early evening saw Shaggy and Velma by the door with their coats on and overnight bags in hand; Scooby was already outside.

"We're off to my parents for the night, we'll see you round at their place tomorrow lunch time" said Shaggy. Shaggy carried the bags out the door towards the car with Scooby following, just as she was about to follow Velma was stopped by Daphne.

"Freddie had brought some nice vanilla ice-cream is there?" Daphne asked expectantly.

"There's some extra filling in the 'fridge for you and Fred to share. Don't forget to warm it up first, Shaggy and I find its best enjoyed at _body_ temperature" Velma winked knowingly at Daphne who went scarlet.

Velma virtually skipped out the house, _revenge at last_ she thought, revenge for all the times she had been embarrassed by Daphne's innuendo, revenge for having to sit through the tales of what she and Fred got up and revenge and for all the interference, no matter how well meant, in her and Shaggy's relationship. Velma had never seen Daphne go that colour before. Revenge _did_ taste of plain chocolate, preferably at body temperature.

(A/N The doughnut idea is based on an old 3 panel Garfield cartoon strip where Jon made a spinach filled doughnut to get revenge on Garfield for eating all the doughnuts he had previously made.)


End file.
